


Warm Inside

by DramaticNia



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Car Sex, M/M, Road Trips, Rough Sex, Smut, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticNia/pseuds/DramaticNia
Summary: It's snowing on the road and their car has broken down,Jeremy has a mischievous idea of how to warm themselves up...
Relationships: Jeremy Clarkson/Richard Hammond
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Warm Inside

"Great, Jeremy! Absolutely _fucking_ fantastic!"

Being stuck in the middle of nowhere, due to their car having broken down, Richard could have imaged better scenarios.

Not surrounded by tons of snow and the night rolling closer.

It was meant to be a short trip before they had to start filming for their new special episode and it had been wonderful.

_Really, truly..._

The last two days were amazing, in a very quiet and warm hotel room, sleeping in a comfortable bed with a gorgeous view over the mountains and cuddled up close in front of a perfect fireplace...

Magically almost!

Now though, he literally wanted to jump onto his fiance and rip his hair out.

"I told you something didn't sound right, but you with your bloody ego and stupid stubbornness decided to ignore me!"

"Don't be like this, hamster."

Watching his tall fiance get out of the car as well and almost sink into the deep snow, with both his feet, Richard had to suppress a giggle, because right now he was supposed to be mad.

Even the arm snaking over his shoulders didn't do much to change his mood and he kept on staring ahead with crossed arms, seeing the empty snowy road.

"Don't be like what? Angry at you? Well, you **deserve** it!"

"I've called the crew already. They said it can take a bit longer though, because there is supposed to be a snowstorm coming soon, but they're on their way." Jeremy explained but it made Richard quite literally fume with a little bit more anger.

"A bit longer??? It's cold for fucks sake, Jeremy! Let me go!"

Moving out of Jeremy's hold, he got into the car again, purposely slamming the door closed as he watched the taller man scramble back inside as well.

The air in the car though, was tense and Richard actually didn't want to fight nor have an argument, but something about this situation had just pissed him off immensely. Which is why, after what felt like years, he reached over to touch Jeremy's larger hand, squeezing it gently.

"Sorry, I... Uh... I think I overreacted a bit."

"It's okay, hamster. I totally get why you acted like you did. It's just... Yeah, I think I should be sorry as well, should have listened to you."

And if they didn't like one thing, it was definitely not making up, so Richard leaned a little closer and kissed Jeremy's cheek chastely.

"Let's forget about it and instead, think about how we can keep ourselves warm while waiting. Because, well, I definitely do not want to freeze to death today."

Smiling at his own words, he leaned towards the backseat to grab the one blanket they always brought along on special filming trips, trying to stretch it over the both of them but ending up frustrated.

_It was too short..._

Nevertheless, Richard wasn't someone to give up easily and that's why he carefully climbed over the gears onto Jeremy's lap, loving the fact that he was obviously surprised.

"What? This is the only way I can wrap you big oaf too into this blanket!"

"Yeah, no, it's actually a good idea, don't worry. It's just a little... cramped." the taller said smirking while holding Richard's thin waist which made the smaller man nuzzle closer until he could lean onto Jeremy's broad shoulder.

Being close to his little fiance was one of the things Jeremy absolutely adored, they didn't even have to talk.

Just feeling Richard's heartbeat against his hands and his breath against his neck was enough for Jeremy.

Richard turned his head on Jeremy's shoulder to face the window and he gasped.

Snow was slowly and silently falling down from the sky once more and he just sincerely hoped they wouldn't have to spent the whole night at this place.

"Hey, Jeremy, look! It's snowing again. I can already feel the coldness."

"You're so sensitive, hamster, aren't you? Should I do something about it?" the older man asked and it made Richard's ears perk up.

"Do you even need to ask? You know I hate it when it's too cold." Richard said, trying to curl up closer to Jeremy.

"Yeah, of course, little hamsters are always sensitive."

What Richard didn't expect though, was Jeremy's calloused fingers slipping under his pullover and pulling it up slowly.

"Hey... we had sex this morning, a-aren't you tired?" Richard asked, breath hitching when Jeremy started leaving kisses all over his chest up to his nipples.

"Tired of you? Never. That's physically impossible and also.. I love having car sex with _you._ "

Softly blushing at Jeremy's words, he did not quite know how to act and what to say, because it has definitely been a thought of him as well.

"Isn't it too cramped though?" Richard asked, sincerely wondering how he would be able to move, especially because he knew how wild Jeremy could get like during it.

"How about the backseat then? There's enough space for my little hamster to lay down."

Gently cupping Jeremy's face with his slender fingers, he gave the older man one long kiss before carefully climbing into the back, laying down sideways and comically wiggling his eyebrows at his the taller man.

"You may join me now, big man."

**~~~~~**

The leather seats weren't as uncomfortable as he first had thought, but it still was something he had to get used to first.

Having the taller man hover over him and grind their crotches together, over and over again, left his mouth to drop open and soft moans to escape his pretty rosy lips.

Jeremy was continuously sucking on Richard's nipples and leaving bite marks on the swollen nipples, being at it for quite some time already and even though it made Richard's legs shiver, he was still quite sore there from their sexual activities earlier that morning.

"J-Jeremy, stop... i-it hurts a little." he whispered, holding back a laugh when the taller man suddenly popped off and stared at him with wide eyes.

"What? Where??? Did I overdo it?" Jeremy said, already panicking.

"Y-yeah, a bit... i-it's okay though." Richard said with a calm voice, trying not to worry the older man.

Stroking his slender fingers through Jeremy's curvy hair, he pinched the taller man's ear gently before looking towards the window, snorting at how fogged it already was.

"Oh my, I guess it's working. But, Jeremy, what if they are close by already and arrive any minute? M-maybe we should stop." he said, the slightest bit embarrassed about the situation.

Jeremy though, just leaned down and using his extra weight, he pinned the younger man down, then pinned Richard's hands over his head as well.

"Wouldn't that turn you on though?"

"H-huh?" Richard couldn't stop the blush from creeping up to his cheeks.

"Yeah. Me fucking you with my monster, balls deep while they knock on the window. They wouldn't be able to see us due to the fog, only hear your moans and how good I make you feel."

Feeling his dick twitch because of Jeremy's words, Richard would have loved to squirm away, but Jeremy's weight pinning him down wouldn't let him to move even an inch, leaving him to awkwardly look up into the taller man's eyes.

"I hate you."

"You don't. Look at how hard your baby carrot had become just from simply imagining it!" Jeremy said and suddenly grabbed Richard's erection through his jeans, making him moan softly.

"Fuck you, seriously!"

"I can arrange that" Jeremy said and it made the smaller man break his attitude for a second and snort, not able to comprehend how ridiculous his fiance could be sometimes.

**~~~~~**

If Richard would have been in his right mind, he would have been embarrassed at how much the car was moving, but right now, with his hands pressed against the window behind him, the only thing he could do was try not to scream from the pleasure.

Jeremy was still hovering over Richard, now holding the younger man's thighs apart tightly - which Richard was sure would leave bruises - and quite literally ramming into the younger man like some maniac.

Luckily the lube had been at the top of their stuff, easily to reach, but Jeremy didn't waste time to get Richard ready.

What first seemed like a terrible idea, made Richard now see stars and he knew it was also because of the thrill of getting caught, making him moan louder on purpose.

Feeling Jeremy's lips on his, he immediately kissed the older man back, momentarily moving his hands up into his hair to hold him close.

"Did you hear that?"

Pulling away immediately, Richard firstly stared at Jeremy and then outside, panic evident in his expression, but all he heard was their own heavy breathing.

"W-what??"

"Nothing, just wanted to tease you." Jeremy said, smiling mischievously as he leaned down again to bite on Richard's sensitive neck.

"What the- AH!!!"

Closing his eyes because of the burning pain in his sore hole, he felt Jeremy fucking into him again, rougher this time and hitting places he didn't reach before.

It was ridiculous how he couldn't even be angry anymore, when he was all spread out like this, his legs quivering in Jeremy's strong hold, his nails scratching across the older man's back.

"Ah... You feel so fucking good, hamster!"

Richard's breath hitched as Jeremy hit his sensitive prostate roughly over and over again, making the younger man arch his back, already on the edge of an intense orgasm.

He held back though, wanting to come together with Jeremy who his stuttering hips were an indication of his nearing orgasm.

"J-Jeremy, l-let's cum t-together..."

Seeing Jeremy nodding his head, Richard softly pulled the taller man back down into a kiss, coming the second Jeremy's tongue thrust roughly into his cavern.

Richard's whimpers were swallowed by Jeremy's hungry mouth, his walls clenching Jeremy's dick deep inside of him until he could feel the taller man cumming as well, ripping one more moan from his throat, until he stopped moving, slowly calming down.

"Is it warm enough for you now, hamster?"

Laughing at his words, he briefly looked back to the window, seeing that it was getting dark outside, before deciding to answer.

"Y-yeah, both i-in and outside."

"Kinky" Jeremy chuckled, but before Richard was able to give him another smooch, there were noises outside, making him go pale and sit up immediately.

"J-Jeremy, I think there are people outside!" Richard whispered nervously.

"What?"

Watching Jeremy carefully pulling out of him, Richard immediately clenched his hole, trying not to let the older man's cum to stain the leather seats. It was actually impressing how fast Jeremy got dressed back up, even though his shirt ended up being inside out.

Nevertheless there was no time for Richard to tell him when there suddenly was knocking on the window behind him, making him cower down to hide his naked body.

"Jeremy!" Richard whispered panicking, but let out a sigh if relief when Jeremy carefully pulled the blanket over him, covering his small frame.

"We are lucky that the windows are fogged or else, I would have gone berserk."

Biting his lip at Jeremy's words, he watched the older man getting out of the car and talk to the crew, giving him enough time to reach for his own clothes and put them back on under the blanket.

It was a ridiculously funny situation but he still was heavily embarrassed, glad they finished before anything stupid could happen.

And when Jeremy opened the door again, Richard was already sitting on the passenger seat fully clothed, with his head turned towards the driver seat and rested against the headrest, and a soft smile ghosting over his lips.

"They are going to help and restart the car."

"That's good," Richard said before a small kitten-like yawn escaped his mouth and he closed his eyes.

Only Jeremy knew fully well why Richard was already so tired and he smirked at the fact that they were hiding something dirty.

**~~~~~**

Once back on the road, after the crew helped and repaired their car, Richard was already asleep, his hand rested on top of Jeremy's larger hand over the gear, and Jeremy would turn his head around from time to time to look at him.

It was now that it was over that Jeremy realised how rough he had been recently towards the smaller man and it made him frown.

Feeling the taller man's fingers suddenly squeeze his hand, Richard opened his eyes.

"Jeremy?"

"Hmm?"

"You okay? You keep frowning..."

"Yes... Yes I'm fine. Just... Uh... I'm sorry for being too rough recently. It's just that... You're just too beautiful and... God, I love you too much that I can't fucking control it and-"

"Shhhh..." Richard whispered as he gave a small squeeze to Jeremy's hand, "I know, Jeremy. That's alright and I'm fine, okay? And I know you're already overthinking, so let me tell you that, first off all, I'm not fragile! second, I'm just tired and sleepy because we didn't have enough time to rest after sex, neither in the morning and nor now... And that's all! Really though, Jeremy, I'm fine!" Richard finished, still looking at Jeremy with tired eyes.

"Okay, but still, it's unhealthy to work when you're this exhausted. You need to rest and I will make sure that you do. So for now, just rest until we arrive, okay?" Jeremy said as he reached a hand to the backseat and pulled the blanket over Richard's small body.

"Hmm.. Okay... Jeremy?"

"Yes, love?"

"It was really embarrassing thinking that the crew would find out about us having sex in the car, you know..." 

"Hmm. But maybe they did and just waited till we were finished."

Gawking at his words, Richard didn't know what to say for a few seconds before giggling softly and pointing at his fiance's shirt.

"Now that I think about it, they definitely knew we fucked. You were wearing your shirt inside out the whole time."

"Wha- Richard!!! Why didn't you tell me!!"

Yes. It was fun teasing each other, but it was even better to laugh together, specially with the snow covering the streets outside.

Quite romantic and maybe, just maybe, this was the perfect ending they expected for their road trip.

**Author's Note:**

> Actually, this was my first 'explicit rating' writing ever! 😄  
> anyway,  
> thanks for reading it ♥  
> and please let me know what you think about it ~


End file.
